Dumbledore's Descendant
by DaniiRebel
Summary: What if J.K. Rowling took creative license with Harry Potter's life...
1. Teaser

What if J.K. Rowling took creative license with Harry Potter's life, because she felt it would be more interesting this way? What if He Who Must Not Be Named really did die on the night Harry's parents died? What if the events of the later books never actually happened and Dumbledore is still quite alive and has a past, more than Rowling wrote about. That past is the same age as Potter and now that she is living in Hogwarts, how is he going to cope with it all.


	2. Meet the Characters!

Name: Shea 'Flynn'

Age: 11

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 10 ¾ inch holly wand with a phoenix feather core

Pet: a barn owl named Aileen

Looks: She has auburn hair and blue/green eyes. She gets some light freckling, especially on her cheeks, if she has been in the sun for awhile. She is a bit tall for her age, at 4'5", and weighs 79 lbs. She is a Metamorphmagus with great control over the ability, most of the time.

Personality: She is brave, chivalrous, courageous and daring. Any friend or family member of hers can expect fierce loyalty, regardless of the situation. However she does have a strong enough self preservation streak that keeps her from charging blindly into dangerous situations, even when her friends or family are in danger. She is also very intelligent and very curious, which of course gets her into trouble more frequently than Mamaí would like. She can be quite the little prankster when she is happy. (She once turned into a 'devil' child and jumped out of a bush at neighbors as they passed by. Mamaí was particularly upset about that one and sent her to bed without supper.)

Likes: A good adventure or prank, a good book, fire, a good Quidditch match or a good match of the Muggle game football, ice skating, animals of all kinds and the moon and stars

Dislikes: Blind hatred, 'Pure Blood Superiority Syndrome' as she likes to call it, unnecessary violence, and mistreatment of animals

Clothing (when not in uniform): Whatever is comfortable and doesn't get in the way of whatever she plans on doing that day

Name: Velaesia Malfoy

Age: 11

House: Slytherin

Wand: Mahogany wood with a dragon heartstring core

Pet: a snowy owl named Aurora

Looks: 5'2" petite with pale flawless skin. Her left eye is teal and the right is golden. She has short black fringed hair with red bangs and tips.

Personality: pyromaniac but makes it look like it was an accident. Trouble maker and a complete rebel. Acts like she doesn't care. On rare occasions she is seen doing nice things.

Likes: Blood but not her own, fire, goofing off, being alone sometimes

Dislikes: authority figures, all of Hufflepuff, milk, and pink

Clothes: Kimono type dress that has ripped cloth hanging from it

Name: Desdemona Lovegood

Age: 11

House: Slytherin

Wand: 11 inch ebony wand with dragon heartstring core

Pet: a tuxedo cat named Jynxx

Looks: Black hair and bright eyes

Loves: Black and everything dark

Name: Claire McCrae

Age: 13

House: Slytherin

Wand: 15 inch maple wand with a dragon heartstring core

Pet: a Siamese cat named Precious

Looks: She is tall, at 5'4", and willowy with dark hair that goes between black and brown depending on the light and caramel eyes.

Personality: She is nice and caring, but don't you dare mistake that for weakness. She is strong and determined to get what she wants, whatever that may be. She doesn't give two shits about the different houses, other than it means she gets to live with people who share similar ambitions with her. She is always up for a new adventure, especially if it will later look good on her resume. She doesn't much care for popularity in school because she knows it does very little for people after school, she'd rather focus on her family, friends, and preparing for her future. Conversely though, she is a very popular person at Hogwarts, because she is seen as very approachable.

Likes: the colors: purple, green, black, and silver, music, Potions class, a good game of Wizard's Chess

Dislikes: doing anything just for the sake of doing it (i.e. Going on an adventure just because you want an adventure), putting too much emphasis on book learning and 'Pure Blood Superiority Syndrome'

Clothing (when not in uniform): sweats if she is just hanging out in her house, otherwise she wears the most appropriate clothing for whatever she is planning on doing.

Name: Phedre (pronounced FAY-dra) Lestrange

Age: 11

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 9 ¾ Spruce with a Unicorn core

Pet: A huge grey tabby with a white chest and paws named Puppy. Puppy got his name both for his size (he stands nearly to Phedre's knees and weighs upwards of 25 pounds) and for the fact that he often acts more like a dog than a cat, following Phedre wherever she goes and being known to wag his tail when pleased. He is also extremely protective of Phedre and has the most wonderfully loud purr of any cat Phedre has ever known. Despite his size and protectiveness, Puppy is extremely friendly and loves nothing more than to take up someone's entire lap and cuddle. Much like his owner, Puppy loves everyone. If he takes a dislike to someone, it's not a good sign and should not be ignored.

Looks: Phedre is somewhat short for her age, but not petite by any means. She is sturdily built with a round face and a round body, slightly pudgy but not fat (she's got the kind of soft roundness that will most likely mature into voluptuous curves) She has long, curly, chestnut brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. She doesn't consider herself pretty or ugly. Honestly, she doesn't consider her looks at all (although she is secretly slightly sensitive about her weight). If pressed, she'd probably say she's average, although others may disagree.

Personality: Phedre is kind and affectionate. When people first meet her, they tend to think shes quiet, perhaps even shy. However, that is misleading. It can take her a while to become comfortable in a new group of people, so she tends to watch and absorb the mood of the group before putting herself forward. But once she is comfortable with you, it quickly becomes apparent that she is very bright and has a wicked (and occasionally inappropriate) sense of humor. One on one, she warms up and opens up much quicker. She loves physical affection (hugs, cuddling, etc.) but isn't used to receiving it, so can become blushy and flustered when on the receiving end. She also becomes extremely flustered when receiving attention from boys, especially cute ones. She has a mischievous streak to match her wicked sense of humor and loves good natured pranks and adventures. She is extremely open minded and accepting of others as they are. She is fiercely loyal to those she considers her close friends and would do anything to help or defend them.

Likes: Animals, scary stories, adventures, pranks, animals, the color purple, cute boys, animals, books, cute boys snogging other cute boys, poetry, the Weasly twins (she can't decide which one is cuter, so she has decided that someday she will marry both of them. She also thinks they secretly snog when no one is looking, a fact that she is eager to confirm for herself)

Dislikes: Bullies, math, intolerance, her family, the Dark Arts, Potions class (too much like math), the colors pink and orange

Clothing (when not in uniform): Cute, flowy tops and dark jeans. Often wears a flower in her hair.

there are also Mamaí and Dadaí as well as the characters from the books, of course!


	3. Ch 1- Waiting for My Hogwarts Letter

Shea's POV

I had spent every morning for a month, sitting by the door, hoping and waiting for my Hogwarts letter to arrive. Mamaí kept telling me that it was too early, until she finally gave up and just let me sit. Recently, though, she had taken to mumbling stuff like the owl getting delayed under her breath in a worried tone. Once or twice I am sure she said something along the lines of it being for the best, although I am not sure what she meant by that. Finally I gave up looking and spent the last week before my birthday up in my room, talking and playing with Aileen; she is my barn owl that I found the first week I moved in with Mamaí and Dadaí, my godparents.

"Shea darling, it is time for you come down and join us for dinner," Mamaí called through the door.

"Okay Mamaí, I'll be right down once I let Aileen out to hunt for her dinner," I said, getting up and opening my bedroom window. I smiled as she gently nipped my finger before flying out of the window. I left the window open so she could get back in and left my room. Mamaí was waiting outside the door and as I walked out she wrapped her arms around me and walked downstairs with me.

"I can't believe my little Shea is turning eleven today," Dadaí said, pulling me into a hug as we walked into the dining room.

"Dadaí, I'm really not that little anymore," I said with a smile, hugging him back before we both settled down in our seats.

"No matter how old you are, you will always be my little girl," he said with a smile and a laugh. Mamaí chuckled softly as she put the food on the table before sitting down with us.

After a dinner of my favorite foods, Dadaí and I leaned back in our seats as Mamaí went to start cleaning up.

"We'll go get your birthday presents when we go to Diagon Alley next week. We tried to get you something when I went last month, but we decided that it would be easier to just let you pick it out," he said with a smile, obviously hoping I would be okay with it.

"Okay Dadaí, I know I am really hard to shop for," I replied with a smile, getting up and kissing his cheek.

"Kiss your Mamaí and then you can go back to Aileen if you want," Dadaí said with a fond smile, knowing that is where I would rather be.

"Thanks Dadaí," I said with a smile, giving him one last kiss before walking over to Mamaí and giving her a kiss. She smiled at me and waved me off to my bedroom. I smiled and walked back up to my room, smiling wider when Aileen gave me a hoot of welcome. "Oh hello," I said as another owl flew down from my armoire and joined Aileen on the desk. It hooted at me and pecked the table where it stood. Underneath its claws was a letter. "It can't be…" I mumbled, excited, as ran over to the table. I quickly fed the owl a treat and then took the letter, opened it and let out a squeal of happiness. I had gotten in! I had gotten in to HOGWARTS! I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS IN THE FALL!


	4. Ch 2- Wands and Books and Claire, Oh My!

AN: I am sorry for, what I am sure, is a horrible portrayal of Ollivander. Normally I watch scenes with the character while I am writing to best channel them, but this time it was not available to me. I may still go back and edit it when I get a chance in an attempt to fix it, but I'm not sure yet.

* * *

(Shea POV)

"What happened?! What happened, Shea?!" Mamaí asked through the door in a highly worried tone.

'I got into Hogwarts, Mamaí! I got in!" I replied, throwing the door open and shoving the letter in her face.

"Oh Shea!" Mamaí exclaimed, taking me into her arms and reading the letter. "Dadaí!" Mamaí yelled down the stairs in an excited voice.

"Yes m'dear?" Dadaí asked, climbing up the stairs to join us.

"I got into Hogwarts Dadaí! I got in!" I yelled excitedly.

"Oh my goodness, Shea! Come here to Dadaí,' he said with a huge smile, immediately pulling me into a big hug.

*Next Week, at Diagon Alley*

(Still Shea's POV)

"We've got your robes, your presents, and you've already got Aileen so all that's left is… oh right, the books! Also, Mamaí and I have decided that since you are going to school and will be doing magic frequently, you should have a wand of your own. We will go get your books while you go to Ollivander's and get your wand," Dadaí said with a smile that got wider as my eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed, excited I wouldn't get one of the spare wands they have collected over time.

"We'll see you soon," they said as they walked into Flourish and Blot's. I quickly found my way to Ollivander's and walked inside; a bit surprised it was so quiet.

"Hello there! I'm afraid that I have yet to meet you, although you look familiar… your parents must have bought wands from me," an older man said as he walked up to me.

"They probably did. My name is Shea and the McCraes are my godparents," I replied with a smile.

"Well I am Mr. Ollivander and it is very nice to finally meet you, Shea. Let's introduce a couple wands to you and see which one fancies you," he said with a smile.

"The wand picks me?" I asked a bit surprised. He nodded and started moving around his shop, opening boxes and closing them with a shake of his head. I quickly found myself bored and started walking around as well. I smiled and picked up an ebony wand that was laying half out of its box, only to quickly set it down and walk away when it sparked at me. In the process I nearly ran into a girl about my age with black hair hiding half of her face. She nodded at me and picked up the ebony wand, smiling as it seemed to glow in her hands.

"Mr. Ollivander, I seem to have found my wand," she said, walking to the sales table.

"Coming!" he said as he bustled to the front, stopping at my side on the way to say, "I'll get back to looking for your wand in a moment." I nodded and continued to wander the store. Before I knew it, I was in what appeared to be the back of the store, looking at a small section of black boxes covered in dust. "Ah there you are. Here try this one," Mr. Ollivander said as he walked up to me and handed me an ash wand. I took it and gave it a wave, only to have a bunch of dust and a stray book go flying. "Nope, not it," he declared with a cough as the air cleared, before looking at the wands I had been staring at. "You have found some of the most unique wands I have ever made. You know what, let's try one," he said before pulling out a box. He shook his head and quickly put it back before pulling out and opening a different box. He handed the wand and appeared to brace for something. I'm not sure what because the moment I had it in my hand, it warmed up completely to my hand and with a small swish, I had a bouquet of roses in my free hand. "Yes, I think it quite fancies you. Unique, very unique," he said as he led me to the front.

"It is quite beautiful. What is it made of?" I said as I set the roses down, transfixed with the wand.

"Rare holly and a tail feather from a very discerning phoenix," he said as I paid him, seemingly as transfixed as I was.

"Goodbye," I said as I stuck my wand in my pocket and walked to the door.

"First Potter and now you… even the two Malfoys… what is Hogwarts in for this year?" he mumbled.

"Potter? Is Harry Potter going to Hogwarts this year?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes and the wand that picked him was a brother to You Know Who's wand…" he replied before kindly shooing me out of his shop and going back to work.

"Sister!" I heard a very familiar voice call before all of a sudden someone was giving me a big hug. I turned around and smiled.

"Claire! What are you doing here? I thought you were off with Fleur Delacour in Paris until school starts up again?" I said with a smile as I hugged her.

"Well I needed to do some shopping, and besides I couldn't very well wait until September to celebrate my sister's eleventh birthday! Did you get in?" she replied with a smile. I nodded and she grinned wider, pulling me into a tighter hug.

I suppose I should explain some things to you. Mamaí and Dadaí are my godparents and two years before I was born, they had Claire. She is beautiful and tall with such drive and determination to be someone that it was no surprise to any of us that she was sorted into Slytherin. But she has never let the stigmas and rivalries between houses stop her from meeting new people. She has dark hair and caramel colored eyes, a lot like Mamaí, and always seems to have a slight tan. I can never tell whether it is because of all the time she spends outside chasing ingredients and other things she needs for her magic, or if her skin is just naturally darker. My Dadaí is the same way, but he has fair hair and blue eyes. My birth mother died when I was five and all anyone will ever tell me was that it was an accident and that I was found unconscious a little ways away from the scene. I think Mamaí and Dadaí know who my birth father is, but they won't tell me and all I know about him is that he was gone before I was born. I don't even know if he is alive. But that's enough about my past.

"Shea? Shea where are you? Mamaí and I have your books!" I heard Dadaí calling.

"She is over here Dadaí!"Claire called out, waving them over.

"Claire? Is that Claire, dear?" I heard Mamaí asking Dadaí as they walked through the crowd towards us.

"Yes, Mamaí. I'm here," Claire replied with a smile

"My baby!" Mamaí cried out as she wrapped her arms around Claire.

"Let's see it then," Dadaí said with a smile, pointing to the wand in my pocket. I grinned and carefully took out my wand.

"Why it is beautiful, darling!" Mamaí said with a smile, letting go of Claire to look more closely at it.

Claire smiled and said, "Is that holly, or another light colored wood?"

"It is holly," I replied with a smile before my stomach growled.

"Let's eat!" Claire said with a smile.

"Here! Here!" Dadaí and I cheered in unison, walking to one of the cafes. We all sat down and ordered fairly quickly.

Halfway through eating, Claire said, "Remind me when we get back to The Leaky Cauldron and I'll give you your present." I smiled and nodded.

Soon after, we finished eating and made our way back to The Leaky Cauldron, occasionally stopping when Claire saw something she needed. "We plan on staying here until it comes time to drop you two off at the station. It doesn't really make sense to go back now, so close to when it is time for you two to leave," Dadaí said to Claire.

"You can stay with me if you'd like to, Claire," I said excitedly.

"I'd love to. Let's go to our room," Claire said as we walked inside. We ran upstairs and, once we got inside our room, she handed me a package. I ripped it open to find a pair of golden snitch earrings that almost seemed to be moving and a set of beautiful raven feather quills.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a big hug.

"You're welcome," she replied as we both sat down on the bed. I smiled and asked her about Paris as we settled back on the bed, eventually drifting to sleep as she talked.


End file.
